Alexander, go back to sleep
by Miss171
Summary: ¿Y si Alexander hubiera vuelto a la cama con Eliza en 'Best of Wives and Best of Women? Un pequeño One-Shot basado en lo que tal vez pasaba por la mente de Alexander en la que podría haber sido su última conversación con su mujer. No me pertenece la imagen de portada.


— Alexander, vuelve a dormir...

Escuchó la voz de su querida Eliza, algo perezosa por el sueño. Inmediatamente, pensó en una excusa creíble:

— Tengo una reunión temprano a las afueras de la ciudad.

— Todavía ni ha amanecido...

— Lo sé. Solo necesito escribir algo.

Escuchó pasos lentos y pausados ir hacia él, y unos brazos delgados le abrazaron desde atrás mientras que su cabeza se apoyaba en la espalda de Alexander.

— ¿Por qué escribes como si se te acabara el tiempo?

Oh, si tan solo supiera. Si tan solo supiera que esta vez seguramente sí se estaba quedando sin tiempo, que probablemente sería su última vez escribiendo. No podía seguir con esto. Cuanto antes se fuera, antes acabaría todo.

— Shhh...

— Vuelve a la cama, eso sería suficiente.

Ay, Eliza, su amada Eliza... Siempre parecía saber lo que decir. Aunque esas palabras se habían pronunciado tanto en buenos (¿cómo que buenos? ¡Maravillosos!) como en malos (¿cómo que malos? Horribles...) momentos, cuando salieron de la boca de Betsey* estuvo a punto de dejarlo todo e irse con ella. Pero tenía que mantenerse firme, eso fue lo que le recordó la nota que descansaba en sus manos.

— Regresaré antes de que te des cuenta-

— ¡Vuelve a dormir!

Estaba seguro de que ni el dolor de un disparo se podía comparar con el dolor y la culpa que sintió al escuchar esa súplica ahogada, y al sentir los brazos apegarse a él. Curiosamente, sí se parecían a lo que sintió cuando-

— La reunión es al amanecer —. No quería recordar esos tiempos.

Un suspiro resonó por la habitación, y los brazos por fin le soltaron. Quería que permanecieran donde estaban, quería volver a la cama con ella, quería decirle lo que estaba por hacer, quería tantas cosas... Aún así no se atrevía a darse la vuelta y encararla.

— Bueno, pues yo vuelvo a la cama.

No, no, ¡no! Por favor, que no se fuera, que le arrastrara a la cama, porque Dios sabía que Alexander siempre había sido un hombre temperamental y de palabra, y como no sucediera un milagro, seguramente iría al río Hudson como estaba acordado y quién sabe lo que sucedería ahí. En un último intento desesperado al escuchar los pasos que se alejaban, llamó:

— Hey...

¿A quién le importaba si era un hombre débil? Mandó todo al diablo y se dio la vuelta, para mirar la cara angelical de su mujer, que se había dado la vuelta al llegar a la puerta para escuchar qué tenía que decirle. Y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron...

 _''Hay momentos que las palabras no pueden describir...''_

Le miró a los ojos, y vio esa mirada que le mataba y le devolvía la vida sin cesar, que le controlaba, por la que haría cualquier cosa.

 _''Hay una bendición demasiado poderosa para nombrarla...''_

Esa mirada, esa bendición, que antaño había compartido cierto poeta...

Y fue como si despertará de un sueño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No había aprendido ya la lección? _Philipp, mi sol..._ Tantas cosas que había hecho por proteger su legado.

Legado. ¿Qué es un legado?

— ¿Alexander?

¿... De verdad importaba tanto?

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que vuelvo a la cama contigo. Tengo mucho maldito sueño y me duele la cabeza.

Eliza le sonrió y sus ojos adquirieron una pizca de brillo, que solamente hizo que Alexander se regodeara algo más en su decisión final.

Mientras volvían a la cama, lado a lado, pensó en Burr. Su primer amigo, su enemigo. ¡Pobre, seguramente se levantaría temprano para después no encontrarse con nadie a las orillas del río! Pero ya habría tiempo de ocuparse de él, al fin y al cabo, Eliza no era la única razón por la que no quería ir al duelo... Era su primer amigo, no su enemigo. No su enemigo.

Y, mientras se metían entre las sábanas y se acurrucaban, le susurró a Betsey:

— Eres la mejor de las esposas y la mejor de las mujeres...

Le escuchó reír ligeramente antes de caer dormido.

 ***Betsey: Un apodo de Alexander a Elizabeth.**

 **Bueno, y ya está. La idea no paraba de rondar por mi cabeza así que he decidido escribirla. Es la primera vez que publico algo (aunque tampoco es que tenga mucha experiencia escribiendo...) y soy consciente de que probablemente esto tenga bastantes errores, pero aún así quería hacerlo, no sé. Best Of Wives and Best Of Women es una canción que me encanta de Hamilton, aunque también tiene algunas partecillas de It's Quiet Uptown y de The World Was Wide Enough que son apenas notables.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y cualquier tipo de feedback es bienvenido, ya sea crítica u opinión.**


End file.
